


A Long Year

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knew better, she really did. Don't get involved with aliens. Too bad she didn't listen to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Year

Darcy knew better, she really did. Getting involved with aliens (Peter totally counted, he was only half-human and had spent more of his life _off_ of Earth than _on_ it) led to a whole lot of waiting if you were lucky, and heartache if you weren't. She'd seen it first-hand, even, had cleaned up the tissues and cold coffee cups that littered the path of the brokenhearted.

So when Tony had announced that his brand new besties from outer space were coming for a visit, she hadn't even thought twice about it. She got to be the one to show them around the tower and play diplomatic liaison. It was fine, even though Drax had no sense of metaphor or brain-to-mouth filter, and it was a little odd to be conversing with a talking raccoon.

Nor did she think anything was out-of-the-ordinary when Peter asked her to help him catch up on the twenty-six years of pop culture that he'd missed, especially music. She'd done it with Steve, it wasn't a stretch to do it again.

It was only when a smirking Gamora had told her to 'beware his pelvic sorcery,' that Darcy realized exactly how much time they were spending together, and how much she enjoyed it.

She'd tried. Granted, she probably could have-  _should_ have- tried a little harder... He asked her if she'd take him out dancing, and she said no. Then he turned on the charm, and she said yes practically before she knew what was going on.

Dancing was... pelvic sorcery wasn't entirely inaccurate. He'd been behind her, pressed up against her, his hand resting low against her abdomen as they'd moved together. He'd been hard as she ground herself against him, his lips doing dangerous things to her ear and neck.

They'd barely made it back to her room at the tower before clothes were ripped off. Not even all of them, just enough that they could fall together onto the couch and fuck, frantic and desperate.

Then they'd had a shower before collapsing into her bed and falling fast asleep, all tangled up together.

Morning brought slow, sweet sex, and for the next few days, they were hardly apart.

And then, of course, he left. And Darcy fell for his fucking, 'I'll come back and see you soon.'

Well, now it was about a year later, and her bed was just as empty as it had been for the past year. He hadn't even bothered to send a message. She was done with feeling stupid, she was done with feeling gullible and the bullshit pining for an asshole from space who couldn't even be bothered or send her a message. She'd raged, she'd wallowed, she'd cried. She was  _done_ .

She sighed, adjusting the back of her halter as she took one last look in the mirror. Her lipstick was rocking, her heels were definitely “fuck-me” heels, she looked  _hot_ .

Sam was sitting in the common area when she came out on her way to the elevator. He looked up from the paper he had spread across the table, probably something to do with the VA. There was definite appreciation in his dark eyes as he looked at her, but it was leering or creepy or anything. “Headed out for the night?”

Darcy knew that Sam had had a thing for her for a while. Well, she suspected, anyway. But he'd never approached her in any way that was disrespectful or anything like that. Sam was pretty awesome. She looked at him for a second, sitting at the table in a gray sweatshirt that was rolled up past his elbows. “Hey, you wanna grab a burger? Maybe go for a walk?”

A smile lit up his face. “You're all dressed up.” There was a question implied, like he was asking her if she was sure.

She shrugged. “Yeah. I was gonna go dancing, but I'd rather...” Taking a deep breath, she crossed to the table and looked down at him. “I'd rather hang out with you. I mean, if you want to.”

“Yeah. I'm just finishing this up, but if you can wait maybe...” He looked down at the papers spread over the table before meeting her eyes again. “Three minutes?”

“Yeah, that's just fine.” She didn't want to be the creeper staring at him while he was trying to get shit done, so she moved off to go sit on the couch, taking out her phone and messing around on it.

It wasn't long before she heard him starting to gather the paper together, and she looked over to see him standing at the table, leaning over to collect all of his stuff. He gave her another warm smile (and he had a nice smile) before saying, “Just let me go put this away, and I'll be right back.”

They set out from the tower on foot, headed to one of the nearby burger places. Sam expressed some concern about her spending the night walking in her heels, but she assured him that it was no different than spending the night dancing.

After eating, they just walked and talked about everything. Her childhood, his childhood. How he ended up in the Air Force, how Darcy ended up in New Mexico with Jane... At some point, he gave her his sweatshirt, and they ended up holding hands as they ambled along, fingers laced together.

Sunrise found them cuddled up together on the roof of the tower on a lounge chair, with a blanket firmly tucked over them. They exchanged a lingering kiss or two before Darcy tucked her head against his shoulder, her eyes closing and a wide smile across her face.

 

* * *

 

“You have been smiling for the past three hours,” Gamora said, sounding just a little bit accusatory. She was leaning back against the doorway into the bridge, one foot up on the wall behind her as she looked in at Peter.

He had been grinning for the last little while, it was a wonder his cheeks didn't hurt. “Yup. We are...” He poked at the navigational controls for a second. “Headed back to Earth.” He turned and looked over his shoulder at the woman behind him. “See the Avengers again...”

He knew he wasn't fooling her. She gave him one of her more scathing looks. “You expect a woman to wait a year for you with no contact?”

“Well, yeah. I mean... Why... Why wouldn't she? I said I'd be back, right?” His eyebrows drew down, coming together as he frowned at her.

She merely shook her head, turning and heading back into the ship.

He was up out of his seat in a second, with one last glance to make sure their course had been programmed in properly. “Gamora? Gamora, wait. Do you think she wouldn't? I said I'd be back! Gamora?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This one was Ancient Mars by the Zolas.


End file.
